


Friends - Josh

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [20]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, gladly they have Michael, that's what friends are for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9287369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

It had been bound to happen, since the start, since the very day Tyler Robert Joseph walked up to his drummers friend backstage and said hallo with on of this adorable smiles he was able to display. Everyone had known it, everyone had made fun of it but still Josh and Tyler had fought hard to not let it happen, to not give in, to not let friendship like this be at stake for some stupid, what they thought, easily to replace feelings. Josh hated to play games, even more when there was no winner left. It had been bound to happen. And of course it happened at night. 

Curling further into himseld Josh leaned his front against the cold window, his tired eyes following the flash of streetlights that constantly passed them by, his mind lost in the music that blurred through his headphones. He tried to recall how it had gotten out of controll and realised that maybe laying his head on Tylers shoulder and letting him kiss his temple might have been the trigger. How it leaded to sweaty bodies pressed up to each other and the strong will to overpower the younger Josh could not tell. It just had happened and now they had to deal with the aftermath. 

Once more he were glad they had been able to surround themselfs with friends. Of course everybody got the tension between them, the way Tyler seemed to be uncomfortable with walking too much, the way Josh apollogised like onehundret times that day. Still no one had called them out and Michael and Mark had been quick to rush to their sides to be the friend both of them needed right now. 

There were no longer making fun of each other in the dressing rooms before a show. There where no halfheartly slaps on butts or ksses to cheeks on stage anymore. Tyler and him became distant, in the matter of a few days and Josh wondered if he had hurt the other in more then only the physical way. 

He was sad down to the point about it and drowned himself in his agony as Micheal shuffled from the bunk area into the lounge and pressed his bulky body between him and the wall. Without taking notice of the drummer protest the tour manager snatched one of his earpieces and put it into his own. < Don't waste your time on me you're already a voice in side my head...I miss you... > the catchy line said and Michael arched a brow. "Blink? Seriously? That bad?" Josh knew he wouldn't have to give an answer to this, the tour manager together with Mark was the person who knew him second best on this world. 

Sighing Michael dropped his heavy arm around his shoulders then and pulled him into a hug. Josh fought it as long as he could, but he eventually felt the tears coming. There was something strangly secure about Michaels hugs...he was like the rock in their world, the big guy you went to cuddle when everything seemed to spin. "I've lost him." he sniffled into the others neck, well aware how over dramatic he might sound. Taking another sigh Micheal pulled back and grapped a tissue from the table, handed it to the drummer.

"I don't think so. I think the two of you just have to figure out what you want." "I know already, but it's not what he wants." "Have you asked him?" "No." "So what's the point?" Groaning Josh leaned foreward and placed his head in his hands. "If Tyler doesn't want what I want...then I'm not sure we're able to get over this. I mean...he's my best friend and...If we would have just made out a little, ok, but with me..." Being quick to raise a hand and stop him with a painfull expression on his face Michael cut him off. "Alright, I get it, don't give me pictures, ok?" 

Smirking lightly Josh shook his head. "It's just...how are we supposed to go back to being friends after something like that." Running his hand over his face Michael realised how tired he was. It was redicilous, the way the both of them danced around each other, had been doing for years now, when everybody else already saw that they were just right for each other. "You know what? Did you like it?" Irritated the drummer shot up then, confusion plastering his face. "Pardon?" "Did you like fucking Ty." 

Blushing bright red, studdering some incoherent words Josh was shocked then, but Michael seemed to be unimpressed by it. "Don't think just answer." "Ye...Yeah...." "Alright, did he like it?" Again Josh didn't respond immediatly, his mouth hang slightly open and he tried to process what was going on. "Hey, I asked you something." "I...guess...yeah, I think so." His face brightning up into a wicked grin Micheal got up then, gripped the drummers wrists and brought him to stand. Pushing the other by the shoulders into the direction of the busses back he cheerly stated: "Then there's no doubt you should do it again. Go, get your boy."


End file.
